Bad Luck
by theannonymus
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash have a series of secret meetings out of the eyes of the Hive Five, often leaving Jinx speechless and out of breath. SeeMore, with his affections for Jinx, investigates the pair and hopes that Jinx might see him as more than just a team member.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Luck

"Do you always look this innocent when you sleep?" Jinx awoke abruptly to the sound of a deep, familiar voice. She turned to see Kid Flash leaning casually on her vanity dresser, a wide smirk on his face.

Jinx bolted out of bed, ready to fight. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Her body emanated the fire of her anger and embarrassment.

"I got bored, so I thought I'd come see you. Didn't mean to wake you" Kid Flash replied.

"You asked me a question!"

"Oh. Well, you know what I mean." Kid Flash smirked again.

Jinx sighed deeply, relaxing her stance. "No, I really don't. How did you even get in here? We have a security system, believe it or not."

Kid Flash shrugged. "Beats me. I kind of expected to set off some alarms, but I didn't. Maybe you should have a talk with Gizmo."

Jinx scoffed. "Right, because I totally _want_ to talk to the temperamental tech kid about how his system doesn't keep out pesky intruders. I'll get right on that."

"You consider me pesky? I'm touched, Jinx." Kid Flash took a step towards Jinx, grabbing her hand. "Let's go out."

"You're kidding, right?" Jinx pulled her hand out of Kid Flash's, taking a step backwards. The back of her leg bumped against the bed, telling her she couldn't back up any further.

"Oh, I never kid when it comes to pretty girls. Well, only sometimes. C'mon, your lackeys won't even know you're gone." Kid Flash took another step towards Jinx, taking up the majority of her vision without touching her.

Jinx's brain swam as she realized the extent of Kid Flash's presence around her. All she could smell was him, his cute smirk and bright blue eyes were all she could see. She wanted to take a step back, step away from the trance he always put her in, but she didn't want to fall on the bed, least Kid Flash get any more alluring. "I-I need to get to sleep, dummy. It's too late for this. And you really shouldn't be here." Jinx began to gain her confidence again. "What if I tried to capture you? Your guard is down, you're in my room. What's stopping me from turning you into Madame Rouge?"

Kid Flash took another small step towards Jinx, so close she could feel his body heat. "I'm not afraid of you, Jinx." Kid Flash replied in a low voice.

"Maybe you should be." Jinx said quietly, her breath catching.

Kid Flash smiled gently. "I doubt it."

Jinx's heart pounded in her chest. She was surprised Kid Flash hadn't pointed out how loud it was. "Kid, I'm really tired. I don't want to go out tonight." She also didn't want them to be caught by the security system on the way out, but she wasn't about to voice out that fear. Jinx knew Kid Flash would just take it as a challenge.

Kid Flash's face fell slightly in disappointment. "After all the trouble I went through to get here, you still reject me? Jinx, you're slowly breaking my heart over here."

"I don't mean it like that. It's not personal."

Kid Flash touched her cheek gently with his gloved hand. "I know. Get some sleep. I'll see you later, okay?" He flashed her a wide smile, and Jinx could see in his eyes that he forgave her. Her knees buckled as the touch made her heart skip beats, and she fell back onto the bed.

When Jinx looked up, she felt a breeze whip across her face, and Kid Flash was gone. "Okay." She said to herself, laying down in her bed. She replayed the events of the night in her head as she fell asleep, wondering when she had become so vulnerable, and scorned herself for it.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jinx took in her surroundings, See-more noticed her standing in the doorway and smiled, switching his eye back to normal. He walked over to her and his smile diminished with every step he took. When he reached Jinx, his face was serious once more.

"The damage is worse than I remember from last night. How about you?" See-more asked Jinx.

Jinx frowned, "Yeah, I forgot how bad it looks. Stupid Kid Flash." Jinx sighed, though she wasn't sure if it was because she said his name or genuinely because she cared about the base. It could have been both.

"Gizmo has the most work to do. All we really have to do is steal another couch and if we want to help Gizmo out a bit, we could just get another T.V. Oh, and maybe another fridge before Mammoth bursts into tears." See-more gestured over to Mammoth who looked even more heart-broken then when Jinx had last checked. In her head, she chuckled at the sight. "But that's just in this room. Our own rooms are a whole other story. I'm thinking we can split up and get our own stuff. Sound good?"

Jinx wouldn't have to refurbish her own room because Kid Flash had already replaced all the things she had broken in their fight. As soon as the Hive Five thought Kid Flash was out of the building and the team had split up to mope individually, he ran back in and cleaned up Jinx's room with identical furnishings. He had done it all before she had even gotten to her room, and it had completely taken her breath away when she discovered it. She felt herself blush just thinking about it.

See-more opened his mouth to comment on the redness of her face, but Jinx cut him off before he could, "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I'd rather pick my own stuff in peace actually. You guys are so impatient and rush me and I'd rather not deal with that."

"Alright then…I'll go tell the rest of the gang about plans for today. We should probably head out soon." See-more waiting a moment in case Jinx had anything to add, but she simply nodded and he walked over to tell Gizmo.

Jinx walked over to Billy Numerous, watching him fight with himself and scoffed, "Will you stop hogging what's left of the couch? You're not the only one who doesn't want to mope depressingly like the rest of them." She gestured to the rest of the Hive Five.

"Chill out there, little darlin'. Can't you just enjoy watching them all like a great comedy show?" Billy replied with his usual heavy twang accent.

"It would be easier to enjoy if you let me sit on the couch."

Billy considered it for a minute. "Fine, but only because I suggested it." The three Billy's retracted into the original, seated on the couch and smiling at Jinx. He patted the ruined cushion, beckoning Jinx to sit close to him. She rolled her eyes and sat on another patch of cushion further away from him.

Just as Jinx sat, she heard Gizmo yell in See-more's face, "I'm not leaving this stupid building until all these mechanisms are fixed! You may not care about all this-" He gestured wildly to the entire room, "-but I most certainly do! All the work I put into this room alone would make you want to cry! Get out, get our stuff, and leave me alone!" Gizmo pivoted swiftly, turning his back to See-more who just stood there unfazed. They had all grown used to Gizmo's fits of anger.

Jinx watched silently as See-More talked to Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd about the day's plans, and finally come over and brief Billy Numerous. All three of them were excited and wanted to get out of the ruin that their home had become. As soon as Billy agreed, they set out to acquire what they needed to make their home a home again.

**Hey there, I'm theannonymus. This is the first bit I've written at all since the summer started, and I'm not sure how it went :P Please comment and review, it will help me so much for now and in the future. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
